Lies, Love and Amnesia
by OfAsgard517
Summary: Aurora left Asgard at a young age, only to fall to Midgard haphazardly causing amnesia. She has forgotten that she is a God, she has also forgotten her Romance with Loki. So what happens when SHIELD takes her in? Lies about who she is. Only to stumble upon Thor and Later be faced with Loki? Loki/OC Rated T for now. Will change to M when the chapter arises.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first attempt at writing a Loki/Oc fanfiction. I'm a bit nervous about it, seeing as this is my first attempt period at writing fanfiction. I have read it anonymously for years and I've finally decided to write one :) _**

**_So the entire story will take place before, during and after Thor. Also Before, during and after the avengers. _**

**_This chapter in particular takes place years prior to Thor. So I would say they are teenagers in this chapter, around the age of 16. And the next chapter will continue with th OC in her mid twenties._**

**_I hope ya'll enjoy :) Please read and and review. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. Also any thoughts you may have or think i should change or Ideas to add (and I will give credit to those ideas). _**

**_Thanks for thanking an interest in my story :)_**

_My Darling,_

_A moment ago, I knew exactly what I wanted to say to you. I have ran through this letter in my mind often. I wanted to compose something eloquent. The words just do not seem to be there. I think that is because this time, I cannot forgive. I cannot forgive you for the horrible things you said to me that night, breakups are as they say, awkward. I suppose there is not much else for me to say at this point. I do not know if our paths will ever cross again, but I can't worry about that now. It's time for me to say goodbye to the past and welcome the present with open arms._

_I Love You Always,_

_Aurora_

Loki crumbled the letter in him palm, forming a fist before storming out of his chambers. He had to speak to her one last time, because that is all she would probably allow.

/

"Let me pass, Heimdall." I spoke loudly.

"Aurora, I cannot allow it."

"You can, and you will!" I yelled in rage. I needed to leave to Midgard, and needed to leave now. I wasn't about to give that jealous man the pleasure of speaking to me. The pleasure of clearing his conscious by saying goodbye.

Heimdall sighed loudly, "Be warned. My gate will remain closed for a period of time. Onlookers in Midgard have become suspicious of the Bifrost. If your return to Asgard threatens-"

"I will _not_ be returning." I interrupted.

"Very well then." Heimdall turned to open the gate to Midgard. It was at that very moment the Gods granted Loki perfect timing as he rode in on a horse.

Loki unmounted, walking briskly up to me with urgency in his every step. He grabbed me and pulled me close against his body. His emerald green eyes locked onto mine. I took a couple steps back to widen the gap between us. However, Loki's lips came crashing onto mine, displaying such neediness that is drove me crazy. I returned his passion momentarily forgetting all that has happened between us. He put both arms around my waist and held me as close to his body as physics would allow it.

I broke the kiss, before stepping away. I tried hard to memorize this moment. I wanted to remember us exactly as we were. The heavy breathing after a passionate kiss, the way Loki looked dazed but emotionless even in my threaten of absence. Even the bruise on my forearm, there because of him.

I then felt anger wash over me again, "You will never touch me again." I spat.

Loki never apologized for his actions, if rarely, however the situation seemed to fit the consequence, "Aurora, Do not be rash. Midgard is no place for a-"

"No place for whom? A _harlot, _as you so bluntly labeled me." I cried, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"I apol-."

However, Loki was too late. I was gone, never getting to hear his apology because I signaled to Heimdall that I had heard enough.

As I traveled through the Bifrost, just for that moment, the thought that I might never get to see him again...it felt worse than death. Because it felt final. I always believed that Loki and I would always find our way back to each other. But this time it felt final, like I would never see him again, or that when I did, It would be different, there would be a mountain between us.

As I fell from the Biforst distracted by my own thoughts, I found myself crashing into the ground. I cried out as the ground accelerated towards myself at an alarming rate. I heard the deafening crash of my body and then I heard no more. My vision blurred before the darkness enveloped my being.

/

I awoke to the feeling of having been trampled on by a horde of Bildsnipe. Something about the atmosphere surrounding myself didn't seem right, so cautiously I opened one eye to quickly scan the room.

"Can you tell us your name?" a man dressed in a suit asked, aware that I had awaken. Behind him was another man clad in black and an eyepatch.

Awareness came in a flash. What had happened? How had he got here? Where was here? Who were they? Many thoughts scrambled themselves to the surface in a panic. Fear settled in, as I began having difficulty remembering my name. There was no comforting thoughts. Nothing reassuring came to mind.

"I-I-I cannot recall." I fumbled my words, the feeling of not being able to recall my own name felt abnormal.

The two men exchanged glances along with a head nod before the man with the eyepatch continued, "My name is Director Fury and this is Agent Coulson," Fury motioned to the only other man in the room, "Do you mind telling us were exactly you came from?"

The man's single eye pierced into mine. I did not feel threatened by these two men at all. Should I have been? On the contrary, I felt comfortable. My mind reeled with questions because the way I felt at the moment, calm and not threatened, contradicted the situation.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to search my thoughts for clues, memories, anything. I could only offer a "I do not recall."

I lifted my hand to run it through my hair, out of habit, only for it to be jerked back by a pair of handcuffs that bind them. Instinctively, with ease and a wave of my hand, the cuff turned into a snake. Freeing myself of the cuffs, I massaged my wrist as I watched the meager snake slither away.

"Well then, I guess we have some work to do." Agent Coulson stepped forward.

"So who am I?" I asked the two men, feeling uneasy about the way the question felt. I would have never thought in my right mind I would be asking strangers of my identity.

"You are an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Ellie to be exact. You were in a...er... accident."

I looked at Director Fury through narrowed eyes. I was yet to be sure if he was speaking the truth or taking advantage of my loss to recall who I was.

Meager words of gratitude were exchanged before the men excused themselves from my presence.

Standing outside the door, the men exchanged whispers I could not over hear, "Agent Coulson she could be an asset to our team."

"Who will oversee her?

"You will." Director fury smirked, giving Coulson the duty to oversee this young girl who could not recall who she was but has untold powers neither of them are aware of.

From behind the door, the two men's attention was captured by a song I began whistling. It was a beautiful song taught to me, by whom, I could not remember but I began to whistle it often. It made me feel home.

**I did not know how to incorporate a song being whistled into the story, but it is the motzart song being whistled on Sherlock: Game of Shadows. Here is a link to it: 0:48-1:07 /ggRP9aGcBHg Only because I liked the way it is slowed down. Here is the original version if you prefer to listen to that. Its a lot more fast paced: /FCi2u265wxQ**

**Thank you for reading! The amount of time it take me to post the next chapter will vary on the amount of feedback I get! **  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so excited by the amount of follows, favorites and review I got just from one chapter:) Thank you all! AND thank you to anyone who took the time to read my fanfic. **_

_**So, this chapter just explains a lot of what happened, and why the OC wanted to leave to Midgard. (Which is not in first person) THe second half of the story is in first person and is just a little scene to how her life is now and her affiliation with SHIELD.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review, follow or favorite! Only takes a few seconds.**_

_******Also as a reminder, I did not know how to incorporate a song being whistled into the story, but it is the motzart song being whistled on Sherlock: Game of Shadows. Here is a link to it: 0:48-1:07 /ggRP9aGcBHg Only because I liked the way it is slowed down. Here is the original version if you prefer to listen to that. Its a lot more fast paced: /FCi2u265wxQ **_

_**Rated M till you see ***** so if you don't want to read this beginning smut part skip to the asterisks! **_

She could still feel Loki inside her head as his fingers slipped inside of her. She could feel his thoughts as his tongue licked the pulse point on her throat, forcing her to turn her face away even though she liked it. She arched her hips, as his mouth crept up to her ear, whispering things to her that shut out his voice in her head. She was hot and shaking, her cheeks turning shades of red and for a minute her mind was calm.

"Your cheeks turn such a fascinating shade of pink when you force down your desires."

He parted her legs further, slipping between them and kissing her mouth. She wasn't psychic but she might as well have been because he couldn't have fooled her even if he'd wanted to. When he slid inside her she felt for his hands tangled in her hair, her auburn strands damp and curled. She breathed in, feeling him overpowering her.

"Beg for me." Loki kissed her roughly, wanting her to take all of him in, daring her not to absorb all that he was after she'd denied him for so long. He tasted her, teased her, and yet he made sure to keep her wanting him, raining lingering kisses along her jaw-line as he slowly felt her orgasm gripping him.

"Please. Loki Please." Aurora whimpered against him, begging him for her release as her nails dug into his shoulders, demanding it. He licked her lips, opening her mouth to stroke her tongue, and he could feel the urgency coming from her as she shattered from her climax beneath him. She gripped the side of his face, thrusting her tongue against his as he clutched her hipbone, allowing his release.

She laid on his chest peacefully and out of breath. Loki knew she felt his thoughts so many times that she sometimes couldn't tell when it was him or the voice of his inside of her talking to her.

He knew it would be easier on Aurora if he didn't seek her out, if he stopped touching her, stopped making love to her. Then his voice would quiet in her head. He loved her, but he wanted her to let him make her feel him. He breathed her in, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his smell on her body.

****************** SMUT OVER

However, the unwavering truth was her love for him, her desire, and her need.

Aurora pursed her lips together, whistling the beginnings of a song, the slow steady song he had taught her upon their first meeting as children. Loki began to whistle with her, slow and steady. Aurora giggled, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Tomorrow is the Royal Dinner, will you be attending?" Loki spoke nonchalantly.

"Yes. I will be by the Queen's side. I am her servant, has your lust blinded you from reality?"

"No, I have not forgotten."

"When will you tell her and your father of our love?"

"When the time is right"

/

The Royal Dinner was one of Asgard's most anticipated events. Not only was it an exhilarating experience but also a networking advent, in which all the well known Gods and Royalty from across the realm would be attending. Aurora was merely fascinated that she was indirectly invited to the event by being the Queen's personal servant. Although, she would have to pretend to not know of Loki and address him formally as 'Prince', it was nice to be in his presence in front of the King and Queen.

Hours before the gathering, the Queen was kind enough to give her a huge white box and inside laid a perfectly folded champagne golden gown. She drew it out of its box and it revealed its true glory as Aurora took in the beauty of it. The way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant, there was a thigh high slit and plunging neck line in the dress that gave it the sexy appeal. If words could describe perfection, this would be it. Aurora felt excited trying to picture it: her at the ball, wearing this amazing thing of beauty. This dress was the most faultless, wonderful thing she'd ever seen. Loki wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her. Be that as it may, she was wrong. It was quite the opposite.

Once the Royal Dinner began, Aurora mingled with many people, while also keeping true to her duties as a servant. She refilled many of the royal's drinks with mead and roamed from conversation to conversation. At one point of the night, Aurora refilled Loki's cup hoping for a quick exchange of pleasantries. Instead, he mumbled a few words that sounded much similar to 'thank you' but she couldn't be sure and theN proceeded to court a Lady of higher status onto the dance floor.

Aurora felt discouraged and saddened by not having the attention of her lover, as she watched him dance with another on the floor. She dropped a tray of mead while watching them, distracted by his betrayal which interfered with her duties.

Much to Aurora's dismay, she had caught the eye of Thor, Loki's older brother and heir to the throne. He noticed in a different light tonight, not as the young girl he and his brothers had meager adventures with, but as a woman. She could make people laugh and crowd around her, while serving drinks to the warriors and Royalty. He had seen her many times to the side of his Mother, always present and quiet in the back ground. Thor thought of her as interesting while he watched her, someone that no matter what a person would do, you wouldnt be able to read or understand them. She was the woman who was friends with everyone tonight, talked to whomever she wanted, but still shared no secrets. He liked the challenge.

Aurora was in a crowd of people sipping mead, watching Loki and this other woman. It disgusted her. Thor approached her from behind, placing his had gently on the small of her back. She spun around to be faced by with the familiar face, he wore his armor and winged helmet, however his blue eyes were the most prominent feature about him.

"My Lady, may I have this dance?" He asked almost poetically. No one had asked her to dance all night. Not even Loki. It shocked her, how could Thor ask her to dance with no shame and Loki was filled with nothing but shame to even be seen with her.

She nodded her head 'Yes' as he began to lead her out onto the floor. The previous song was ending and another beginning. Aurora recognized the song almost instantly, it was the song Loki taught her to whistle, it was their song. She pursed her lips momentarily to whistle softly, but dismissed her urge when her eyes met Loki's stone cold eyes from the Royal's table, piercing through hers.

Thor wrapped his arms around Aurora's waist and she slung her arms over his as the pair swayed together while slowly rotating, looking into each others eyes.

"You're look absolutely stunning tonight." Thor breathed into her ear with a polite smile stretched across his face. Aurora knows of Thor, he is polite and gentle, however ignorant to his surroundings.

Aurora chuckled. It wasn't a laugh of flatter and more of amusement, "Thank you, my prince."

"Thor." He corrected her.

"Thank you, Thor." Aurora spoke in a mocking and playful manner.

She continued to avoid Loki's penetrating eyes. It was more than obvious that this annoyed and bothered him.

Thor was, of course, oblivious to the scene taking place between her and Loki. Thor was intrigued by Aurora. She wasn't like most women, she didn't fall to her knees and gravel for his attention. He pulled her body closer to his, causing her to embarrassingly step on his feet.

"I'm so sorry." She exclaimed.

Loki couldn't stop the sound of his heart pounding inside his chest, hiding the fact that he was in love with the woman Thor was dancing with. The woman Thor was trying to court. The one thing that was his was now being stolen by his brother.

Thor looked into Aurora's eyes, their heads were the same level. His eyes were a deep blue color, which emphasized the freshness his appearance gave to his handsome features. From the pressure of his hands, Aurora could tell he was as nervous as she was. Especially when he leaned in, so close she could smell the scent of mead coming from his mouth.

Aurora was jerked out of her stupor by a sudden cold embrace around her upper forearm. Her eyes locked with Loki's as he painfully squeezed her arm. "You filthy harlot. Hours ago you were begging for me to please you and now with my brother," He spat loudly, squeezing Aurora's arm more forcefully.

Blood flowed rapidly to Aurora's cheeks. Loki had just embarrassed her in front of Thor, in front of the King and Queen and Gods from across the realm.

"How dare you." Aurora narrowed her eyes, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"Brother. 'Tis not what you think..." Thor tried to disarm the situation.

Aurora struggled free, tears streaming down her face, before running out of the dance hall. Away from everyone. She wanted to get so far away, that she would never see either of anyone's face again.

**5 years later**

As I approached the mansion, where Tony Stark's charity event occupied the inner walls, I couldn't help but hold my breath as I took in its magnificence. The gates protecting the home were made of shiny black stone and the mansion made of polished white rock. Marble statues stood tall and mighty by the entrance and I couldn't seem to take my eyes from the brilliant details on them. I forced myself to look away, however, as I walked up the steps and into the building a voice resonated beside me as a man in a business suit paced around me before stopping directly in front of me.

"Well, aren't you the quiet attractive one. How do you feel about being a model, or throwing your body out there? I, myself know Hugh Hefner if you ever want a job as a Playboy. You can even be my own personal girl!" Tony continued after studying my expression for seconds more, "Oh, is that too forward?" He expressed with a sly grin.

So this must be the famous Tony Stark. I understood he could be obnoxious and arrogant but no one told me it was this atrocious. If he wanted to banter, I could deal out my own.

"I, in no way, will be parading my body off while wearing bunny ears." I began, trailing my index finger along his jaw, lifting up his chin slightly as I took a couple steps to him. My body inches from his own, "And even if that was my berth, I would certainly _not_ be doing it for you. Now tell me, you going to stand here and run your mouth or are you going to take me to my father?"

His mouth snapped shut as a smirk played on the corner's of his lips.

"I like you. You're fun."

Tony extended his arm, allowing me to place my arm into his as he guided me through crowds of patrons. He led me down an extended hallway with many antiquely decorated doors, to the big double doors toward the end.

As we walked, Tony occasionally leaned down and whispered to me about the many people we pass trying to get his attention, his breath lightly stirs the hair around my neck, sending goose bumps across.

Tony pushes open the double doors into the room with a loud bang, causing all eyes to travel to us. My satin dark green dress glistened under the dimmed lights almost making it sparkle like the stars in the sky, the one strap gave it a sexy yet elegant look. Making a grand gesture with his hands, he motioned towards me. Taking me by my hand, he gave me a twirl to show off his prize, while he had already captured the patron's attention with his loud entrance.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Once I get through here, you and I could meet back at my place for the after party." Tony whispered in my ear, pulling back with that devilish grin and wiggling his eye brows. Gawd, he was so cocky!

Phil Coulson, who is my father despite not having any previous memories of him before my car accident, or any previous memories at all before then. I trusted him and the agents of SHIELD, they could not possibly steer me wrong. My father stepped forward and shook Tony's hand formally. His voice is soft, yet authoritative. "Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Yeah, I'm still perplexed that she is your daughter, Agent..." Tony smirked his devilish smile, while stealing a glance at me. The name of my father seemed to have slipped his mind mid-sentence.

"Agent Coulson." He corrected Tony, politely.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, the guy from the..." Tony continued distracted by the people around him.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Whew! God, you really need a new name for that."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Coulson continued.

For as long as I could remember, I was different than most people. It has never been explained to me but I could, and in this moment, feel someone's emotions when touching that individual. It was plain to see Tony's bored expression. However, I could feel his emotions-thoughts-what have you, when I hooked my arm into his, connecting us. Because of my father's lack of assertiveness the conversation was not going to go anywhere. Not tonight, at least.

"Anyways", I began, stepping between Tony and my father, "I, on behalf of SHIELD, would want to say thank you very much for all of your help." I reached for his glass of scotch he had ordered seconds before, drinking it as one would drink a shot of liquor, "You'll be hearing from us." Ending the conversation with a flash of my own cocky grin, leaving Tony Stark agape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up. Thank you all again for reading.**

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. I had some trouble writing it and its not exactly what I wanted. So here it is for now. I may come back to it in the near future to edit or add stuff, but I will let you all know IF or when I do.**

**So bare with me if you don't necessarily enjoy this chaper, next one will be better.**

I was standing outside; my surroundings engulfed in darkness. In spite of the nearly invisible ground, I could feel the murky mud constrain my body from moving any further.

As bizarre as the scene before me began to unfold, my vision began to focus on a palace that glittered in gold. The palace felt like a very familiar place. It felt like home for brief period of time. The ground, the scent, the environment, and the feelings. But it was too dark. Everything was filled with complete darkness and empty blackness besides the golden palace in my foresight. Not only that, there was no sound, except for the distant sound of whistling. I couldn't make out the tune. It was too distant.

As I began to hear the whistle with more clarity, a dark figure appeared yards away from me. I couldn't figure out who he was. I narrowed my eyes but the only distinct and prominent feature I was able to observe was the helmet the person wore. It was golden with long horn-like projections extending backwards.

The man spoke, "My darling."

The voice resonating from the man felt alien. It was calm, yet authoritative.

"Aurora." He spoke again. But that is not my name. Who is Aurora?

I began feeling shrouded with confusing thoughts running and bouncing in my head by repeating this same question again and again, "where am I?…where am I?…where am I? WHERE AM I?"….The voice inside my head got louder and louder every second. I was afraid that my brain couldn't handle it and I might die in my own sleep.

Similar to every other night, without moving a muscle, my eyes suddenly open and I found myself breathing heavy and I've broken out in a light sweat. My room is dark and calm and all I can hear is the pounding of my heart. Before I move any part of my body, I slowly scan my room looking for anyone else or any thing in it with me. I realize I'm alone.

Everyone has experienced that one reoccurring dream, or nightmare. As for mine, I have dreamt the same dream every other night for as long as I could remember. Nothing new is ever learned nor have I been brave enough to figure it out, this man in my dreams, and a seemingly unrealistic palace.

Once I was fully awake, I began to pack my belongings. Apparently, my help as an agent would be needed in New Mexico.

'_Ellie, I booked you the next flight to New Mexico. Please be on it and on time._' The voice mail my father left. The sound of urgency in his voice didn't go unnoticed. Interrogation or just company was my specialty, partly because of my ability.

/

The rain pattered and the wind rapped against the opaque tarp dome. Although it was a chilly, dreary day, something menacing could be felt in the air. The clouds shrouded the night sky with an eerie, ominous blanket. From my perch on the second floor of the dome-like structure, I stared down at the _thing_ seemingly stuck in rock.

It was mind-boggling. I had been an Agent for SHIELD for several years now and this has to be the strangest I have seen by far. I stood there pondering the implications of this '_thing_' and what _'it_' could mean.

"I'm sure you can't possibly read that thing, Ellie." I heard Agent Barton behind me, chuckling.

I giggled, "No Clint, I can't."

He stood next to me for a brief few seconds in silence, before Clint asked, "So what is it like? You know to read other people's thoughts?"

I laughed a little louder this time. Many of the Agents asked questions to me or one's similar to his. I have almost perfected the response to explain my ability. However, my other abilities I have kept secret, between my father, Fury and I.

"Emotions. I am not a mind reader." I corrected him.

"Pst, What's the difference?"

I reached out with my hand, touching his face. For a brief moment he closed his eyes.

"You see, you closed your eyes. That was the difference. Sometimes you cannot believe what you see, you have to believe what you feel."

"That almost sounded poetic." Clint laughed.

A buzz of static interrupted our light-hearted conversation. "_We need eyes up high. With a gun."_

The voice was my father's. Instinctually, we both knew something was wrong and ran our separate ways.

"What have we got?" I asked short of breath to a near-by agent in the control room.

"There is a massive electromagnetic field surge coming off that thing. Systems are barely working."

The look on my father's face was one of frustration and annoyance. He picked up his two-way radio, "Clint, talk to me?"

"_You want me to slow him down sir? Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"_

Him? There is a person involved? Who could...?

I ran after my father, following him outside and into the rain, overlooking the _thing_.

"_Last chance, sir._" Barton spoke over the radio waves.

"Wait. I want to see this." Coulson replied.

Below us, I watched a man struggle with all his strength to pull this thing out of the ground. I tried to use my ability on him. I tried to read him from afar. I got nothing. It was strange to know that this man was the first person I could not get inside his head. Until My father ordered for him to be taken away.

/

My father led me to a small room. The room had no windows, nothing was hanging on the walls and no telephone, so that the room was free from any distraction; one straight-up chair without arms, for the suspect without a table inbetween him, me and Coulson. The logic behind this concept is that a table, a physical barrier in between, will lead to become a psychological barrier, and will be more advantageous to a suspect than an interrogator.

"It's not easy to do what you did. You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received that training? Afghanistan, Chechnya? No, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Who are you?" Coulson spoke.

I waited within the control room. My father thought that playing bad cop, good cop would be more advantageous. I watched him speak through the tinted glass. I could see the pair but neither one could see me.

Coulson's phone rang and excused himself from the room. He spoke on the phone momentarily before motioning me to take over the interrogation.

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye? I just got here." I chuckled passively to the man's comment.

His piercing blue eyes instantly locked on mine. His stare was unwaveringly eerie.

"Aurora."

"Excuse me? My name is Agent Ellie," I began, "You will address me as so." I paced back and forth in front of him, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. I tried to read him over and over again but to no avail.

"My brother would be so proud to learn you are still alive. We have mourned for you."

I took a couple steps back, "I believe you have me mistaken for another."

"Lady Aurora, you are a God. Have you not forgotten our memories?"

A God. This man has got to be delusional. The man stood up. Standing tall, he nearly overshadowed me in height, especially in muscle. He took steps toward me as I took steps behind me, backing myself into the wall. He lowered his head, searching my eyes for the truth.

"I am Thor, my friend. You have lost your memories of my brother and I. You are Lady Aurora, God of -"

"Step away from her." I heard my father sternly command this man, who called himself Thor.

A handful of Agents rushed in to restrain him. I stared in shock at the man. I tried to speak but no words came out. I was frozen in shock of the scene that just took place. He spoke with such passion...

The intensity of he way he spoke made me think if what he said could, in fact, be true. I shook the thought from my head several times, dismissing his words as delusional. However, it felt right.

There is everything you know and there is everything that happens. When the two do not line up, you make a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have had a lot of spare time lately. thank you again to everyone who has been reading :) Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad... and constructive criticism is more than welcome!**

**Sorry the chapter is rather short...More Loki action will be up soon, hopefully in the next could of chapters I can add him in there again! Keep hanging in there!**

CHAPTER 4

"His name is Donald Blake."

"Dr. Donald Blake." Selvig correct Agent Coulson.

"You have dangerous coworkers Dr. Selvig, and delusional. He placed my daughter in danger." My father motioned towards me. I was standing off to the side. I had my own opinions and thoughts about the matter, but now was not the time to express those thoughts. Not once did I feel as though I was in danger. I did not feel threatened by this man. However, still in a state of shock that I could barely talk, let alone defend a stranger's bizarre accusations.

"He was distraught when he'd found out you had taken all of our research. That was years of his life, gone."

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through out security."

"Steroids...He's a bit of a fitness nut." Selvig replied. I could read his every being. He was lying, it was plain to see. Nevertheless, when my father turned to me for truthful reassurance, I merely shrugged my shoulders indicating that his testament was true. Nothing more could be farther from the truth.

"Sir..." A nearby Agent called for Coulson's attention. The data of this 'Dr. Donald Blake' is falsified data. My body stiffened, well there goes my lie.

"It says here he is an MD."

"Well he is. or he was. He, ah, switched careers and became a physicist." Selvig continued to stammer his words. I would consider his lies careless and hasty. Coulson, believed him, although he did not believe him completely.

I escorted Selvig into the interrogation room, to retrieve Dr. Blake, or Thor. The various names made it hard to place a single identification on this man.

"Oh, donny donny donny. I'm taking you home now."

The man went with the motions and followed Selvig into the doorway but paused just before the exit. In a low voice, just quiet enough for me to hear, he spoke, "You knew me. You know who you are. Aurora, you're a God."

My eyes narrowed, the man was not going to give up. Although these final words were not filled with passion, instead filled with defeat, "Knowing something and understanding it are not the same thing."

"Farewell, Lady Aurora." He clasped his hand onto mine, bringing it to his lips, where he pressed gently to the backside of my hand. With the final good bye, he left. Disappeared. Not before hearing my father call out to the pair.

"Dr. Selvig, keep him away from the bars!"

/

It was late into the night, many of the agents were out on patrol. I was left in the control room with Clint. My thoughts secluded me from him trying to begin several conversations. I was slow to understand what Clint was expressing to me.

"Why are you still on assignment so late?"

"Yes," I replied, my distracting thoughts not allowing me to respond in an intelligent manner.

Clint sighed loudly in frustration.

The computer system had all of SHIELD's information, all the classified documents and legal papers on cases I do not have clearance too. I do not know how to explain it, or how to explain a lot of things in my life. I just had this gut feeling, this instinct, that Thor-Donald-Whatever his name is, is right. So to fly by the seat of my pants and to trust my instinct would mean that I would need to hack into SHIELD's computer system and find my file. I was nervous, it is to go against everything I have ever been told to do, but it felt right. An overwhelming sense of a feeling.

"Um, Clint, I just got a text from my father saying he wants to see you in Sector 2, ASAP." I lied, pretending to be reading off of my cell phone. Clint nodded his head before attending to the false orders.

It was now or never. I sat forcefully in front on the computer trying to bypass any and all security clearance using my father's information. I shifted nervously in the chair, my hands fidgeting every other second with each other, waiting for clearance and waiting for documents to download. And then there it was, under security clearance 7, I myself was at level 5. I found it odd that my file would be under such heavy security.

'Ellie Coulson.' the file read. I double click the file. My breath hitched in my throat as waves of pictures appeared on the screen. I search though every picture and document. Small beads of perspiration formed on my upper lip and waves of heat and cold swept over me, like having fever fighting for control of my body. I found pictures similar to those recovered in Jane's research. Pictures of me wearing foreign material. It looked like an elegant dress torn to shreds. The loud thumping seemed to drown out all other sounds as my heart pounded against my ribs and my lungs struggled to intake sufficient air. The words 'not of this world' and 'alien' stood out to me. 'Agent Coulson to foresee young woman's decent into society.' Dizziness threatened to drop me to my knees and I felt my stomach contract, the symptom of fight or flee, creating an even greater fear.

"Ellie..."

I turned swiftly to find my father standing in the door way. My vision blurred from the tears forming in my eyes.

Crying is losing control-so much that my body ceases to obey myself in the face of the fact. My voice jumped across the octaves and my hands are shaking, all while my breaths became short and shallow.

For the first time in my life, I had no idea what I'm suppose to do...

"Is that even my name?"

Couslon stared at his feet for seconds before breathing deep, "No." Was all he managed to breathe out, "You weren't suppose to see those."

"Why couldn't you tell me from the beginning?!" I half shouted in anger, "There was no car accident." A sea of dark emotions churned within me with no outlet but to sob. There was nothing but the sorrow and the tears and the sheer unfairness of everything.

"I'm sorry. I do love you, as a daughter."

I scoffed at his remark. Love. Such a fragile thing. Perhaps another lie. Over the years, my relationship with my father has evolved. From as far back as I can remember, I've known him: From as far back as I know, I've depended on him. I always ran back to him when I needed to. But after this bitter quarrel, I had to stop running to him and walk away.

Without saying another word, I retrieved my coat from the back side of the chair, passing Coulson on my way out. My destination was unknown, I had to find that man, Thor, even if it meant having to search every bar in New Mexico.

As I drove, I felt a slow, melting realization that my dreams I have had for years now are true, it means something, of who I was.

/

I walked into a dusky, dingy, dank little bar off the beaten path. From around the corner, I could hear the somnolent buzz of the eponymous neon marlin fish out front, providing a backdrop for the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of hundred best friends and ex lovers.

As I entered the joint, the intermingled smells of smoke and sweat and too many people instantly assaulted my nostrils as I inhaled deeply. "Ahhh, it's good to be home" I thought and pushed my body through the pulsating throng. Finally finding my way to an empty barstool in the corner, I caught Thor's eye before I had even noticed his presence within the bar, I was too busy trying to find an escape from my thoughts for the moment. I motioned to the bartender. "Gin...and Tonic" i mouthed, and he nodded and melted away into the cries of a hundred other thirsty patrons.

By now, my eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness, tomblike and womblike at the same time. Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage and mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness. A moment later, the gin and tonic slid in front of me, and the bartender was gone before I could even look up to say thank you.

I took the first sip of the simple mixture, cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy against my lips. It was then I could feel the heated stare against my back. Turning quickly, my eyes locked with Thor's, and there were no words that could sum up the intense wave of emotion as I gazed upon this man. I stood, carrying my drink with me, taking a seat in the empty barstool next to him.

"Who am I?" I began simply. I wanted to chuckle because as I spoke, I also watch as Selvig was having to hold onto the table to keep his balance.

"Your name is Aurora,"he smiled softly as I took another sip of my drink, trying to mask the emotions I had overwhelming inside of me, "You are not from this world. You are of Asgardian."

I nodded my head slowly, "Then how did I end up here?"

"Ah, the story is of great length."

"I have all night." I replied as Thor searched for the words to begin the story of my past. My true past.

I listened carefully as Thor recounted event after event. He recalled childhood stories of humor and mischief. Told me how I was the Queen's hand-maiden and the Royal Dinner that changed everything.

"I did not know at the time. You and my brother were in love."

I breathed in sharply.

"We mourned for you. We thought you lost in Midgard. Loki was distraught and blamed himself for years. Not even Hiemdall could see you."

"How? Why?"

"You are a master of magic, as well. Loki theorized that you placed a spell on yourself so that he, nor anyone, could ever seek you out."

At that moment I was done asking questions. Every recalled memory explained everything I needed to know. Selvig could no longer stand on two feet, "I'm afraid I must return him now." Thor motioned to the physicist.

"Yes, yes that's quite alright. I will be seeing you again soon."


End file.
